


I Wanna Be Yours

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Cora Hale Fixes Everything [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Peter Hale Needs a Hug, Protective Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Peter has been distancing himself from the pack lately, and Stiles comes to the reasonable conclusion that Peter has found himself a new pack. Which would have been fine if Stiles wasn't in love with him.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cora Hale Fixes Everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702735
Comments: 50
Kudos: 1535





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the Arctic Monkey’s song of the same name. Not really sure where the idea for this came from but I will probably continue it at some point. Let me know what you think!

Peter knew what Stiles was doing. He had realized it almost a month ago now. He appreciated it of course, how could he not? But he just, didn’t know what to do about the fact that the pack human was treating him more like pack than any of McCall’s idiot betas. 

Stiles would touch him, scent mark him, and just generally be close to Peter like a pack should. Even now. The two of them were holed up in the library of Derek’s apartment, hurriedly researching the monster of the week.

Despite the multitude of chairs and tables Derek had somehow elegantly decorated the room with, Stiles was sitting next to Peter. Their shoulders were touching, and every time Stiles moved to turn the page of his book, his hand would brush against Peter’s. Everything about it was making Peter’s wolf preen. He wanted nothing more than to lean in closer to the warmth, to the scent, to h-

“I knew it!” Stiles yelled, jolting Peter back to the present. Peter looked over at him, seeing the triumph on clearly written across Stiles face. His eyes were glowing with excitement and he had that proud, dopey grin on his face. 

“What exactly did you know, darling?” Peter asked. He’d been researching for hours, admittedly a bit distracted, and hadn’t found anything yet. 

“I told Scott it was vampires. He told me they don’t exist, but the Argent bestiary shows the same marks that we found on that hiker’s body!” He exclaimed. Stiles turned back to the book and pointed to the picture he had found. Sure enough, when Peter reluctantly looked away from Stiles in favour of the book, the picture showed the small, identical puncture wounds they had seen in the case file. 

“Well, I guess we should tell the others then” Peter said. He didn’t want to be the one to move away first, but he did, backing up only enough to allow Stiles to stand. 

It had been two weeks since Stiles had figured out that vampires had been praying upon Beacon Hills, and something was wrong. It had nothing to do with the vampires, they had been dealt with the very day Stiles had found out what they were. 

No, something was wrong with Peter. Ever since the incident with the vampires, Peter had been distant. Whenever Stiles tried to scent mark him or engage in any sort of physical contact, Peter pulled away. 

Stiles had started the physical contact all those moths ago because he knew how close to the edge of the pack Peter was. Even after all these years. 

Stiles knew werewolves needed physical contact to feel connected to their pack. But now it seems like Peter didn’t need his contact and Stiles wasn’t sure what to think. He was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating Peter’s sudden shift in behaviour. 

Peter didn’t seem closer to any of the other pack members. The only person he had ever seemed close to was Stiles, and Stiles hardly counted as pack. But now Peter wasn’t close to anyone. He avoided the pack. He didn’t show up unless it was an emergency, and even then, he didn’t linger like he used to. 

Stiles could only think of two possible reasons why Peter would start to withdraw from the pack like this. 

The first was that Peter had found a new pack. One that treated him better than Scott’s, which Stiles suspected would be disappointing easy to find. The second possibly was that Peter himself had become an alpha again. Either way it meant him leaving the pack, and with it, Stiles. 

With a sigh, Stiles reached out with his hand. He fumbled with the switch on the lamp next to his bed for a second before he was engulfed in darkness. But even then, sleep didn’t come. 

His mind was too preoccupied with the thought of the pack without Peter. Not just the pack without Peter, but his life without Peter. Because if Peter left the pack, why would he stay in the absolute hell hole that was Beacon Hills?

The more Stiles thought about it, the more he started to realize how much Peter meant to him. Had meant to him, he supposed. And wasn’t that the saddest part? Stiles was in love with Peter, and he only realized it after Peter had decided to leave the pack. 

Stiles’ mind was so preoccupied that he didn’t notice his bedroom window being opened until he could vaguely hear someone cursing as they crawled through it. 

Stiles sat up immediately in the bed. He reached out with shaking hands towards the light once again, but instead of the cold plastic he was expecting, his hand brushed over warm skin as the light came on again. 

Stile blinked several times as the light blinded him momentarily, until he was face to face with Peter. Stiles blinked again and rubbed at his eyes to make sure this was real, because after two weeks without a word from Peter, it was hard to believe that he was currently in Stiles’ bedroom. 

But even after counting his fingers, Peter was still there. Mere inches from Stiles. Looking at him with the same open expression Stiles knew was only reserved for him.

“I’m sorry” Stiles blurted our before Peter could say anything. Peter frowned, and looked more confused by his apology than anything. 

“I didn’t know you were getting a new pack, if I did, I wouldn’t have been touching you so much, I just-“ Stiles’ apology was cut off by a humourless laugh. 

“A new pack? I’ve no idea how you came up with that, darling” Peter said, and now it was Stiles’ turn to be confused. If Peter hadn’t been pulling away because of a new pack, was it something Stiles had done? 

“You won’t let me scent mark you. I know it’s a pack thing, and I also know you’re not close with any of the others, so it just made sense, in my mind, that you have another pack” Stiles tried to explain. 

“Stiles, I want nothing more than for you to scent mark me. It was not just comforting, but one of the few things keeping me in the pack” Peter answered seriously. 

“But I am no longer allowed to be close you” Peter told him. Stiles could hear the sadness in his voice, which threw him off. He had never known Peter to care for rules. 

“Not allowed? What, did Scott order you not to?” He asked jokingly. Peter didn’t say anything, only bowed his head and started at the ground. But the silence was very telling. 

Scott freaking McCall had ordered Peter, who was tethering around the edge of the pack, not to allow himself to be scent marked. Not to engage in physical contact with the only member of the pack that would go near him. 

“That idiot doesn’t deserve you” Stiles told him. Because Scott didn’t deserve someone as brilliant and viciously loyal as Peter. None of the pack did. 

Stiles could feel an almost calm sense of rage start to wash over him. Not caring what time it was, he grabbed his phone and called Scott. 

“.....Stiles? What’s going on? It’s almost t-“ Stiles didn’t let him finish his sentence. 

“You had no right, Scott. No god damn right. You can’t tell a wolf not to be close to his pack” Stiles told him. 

“What? Stiles I don’t know.... is this about Peter? I didn’t tell him to stay away from the pack, just you. I was trying to protect you.” Scott tried to explain, still sounding half asleep, but Stiles was too angry to care. 

“You knew damn well no one else would go near him! I was the only one that treated him like pack!” Stiles yelled. Scott was trying to stutter out a response but Stiles wasn’t done yet. 

“And you know what else, Scott? I’ve been doing some research on sparks, since Deaton won’t help me. Apparently, just like witches, we need some kind of group. A coven, a pack, whatever. 

But since sparks are so rare, we’re all alphas! So Scott, you’re not the only alpha in Beacon Hills. You weren’t even the only alpha in your own pack! Well, now you are! Consider me officially out of the pack” Stiles said. He hung up before Scott could answer. He threw his phone back onto his bedside table and turned back to Peter, who was looking at him intensely. 

“You’re....an alpha?” Peter asked hesitantly. He sounded almost hopeful. So Stiles smiled and nodded. 

“Yours, if you want” Stiles offered. He sat up, and reached out to Peter, grabbing his hand. For the first time in weeks, Peter didn’t pull away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this way more quickly than I thought I’d be able to..... yay? Let me know what you think!

Peter hated waiting for the pack. Especially when Stiles was out with them. He didn’t doubt Stiles’ ability to hold his own against the vampires. Not at all. He just didn’t trust the others to have Stiles’ back. 

He was pacing back and forth in Derek’s living room, too anxious to sit. Peter was about ready to go out and check on the pack himself, where he heads the familiar, strained sounds of Stiles’ Jeep approaching. He would be more relieved if he thought that god forsaken Jeep didn’t have more of a chance of killing Stiles than the vampires did. 

Peter sat down, grabbed the closest book to him, and opened it up to a page at random. When Scott walked in before any of the others, as he often did, it made it seem like Peter had been waiting there the entire time. 

“Peter, we need to talk” Scott said, before Peter even looked up at him. Peter sighed, and put down the book he had just picked up. He could hear the others making their way up the service elevator, so he followed Scott before any of the others had a chance to get involved. 

Peter followed Scott as he ducked into the first available sound proof room, which in itself, was an ominous sign. Not that Scott knew what ominous was, Peter thought as he closed the office door behind them. 

“Scott, if this is about me not wanting to help take care of the vampires, I assure you, it wasn’t part of some evil plot on my part. As I’m sure Stiles told you, the best way to get rid of them is with fire, and that’s..... not exactly something I’m comfortable with” Peter said. Damn, he hated showing weakness, but if the pity card got him out of whatever this was, Peter wasn’t going to pass it up. 

Scott was looking at him sympathetically, and Peter thought, if only for a second that he had won. But Scott shook his head. 

“I’m happy to let you sit out whenever there might be fire involved Peter. I don’t want you to feel like you have to relive any of your trauma” Scott told him. It was things like that, when Scott said he didn’t want to traumatized someone he hated, that Peter understood why he was the true Alpha. 

“But I actually wanted to talk to you about Stiles” Scott explained. Peter knew this conversation would happen. 

From the first time Stiles had started scent marking Peter, the pack had been giving them strange looks. He could even sense how they felt through the feint pack bonds. Concern, confusion, anger. All pointing to an eventual intervention. 

“The two of you have gotten closer recently. I just don’t.... you’re not good for him, Peter. You know that, right?” Scott asked. Peter nodded, because of course he knew that. Stiles was brilliant, fierce, loyal, and almost as much of a sarcastic asshole as Peter. It was why Peter had fallen in love with him. But Peter was just a bitter, evil, sarcastic person that no one wanted to deal with. 

“I know I’m not good for him, I won’t pretend that I am. But he is good for me. He’s the only person that treats me like pack, Scott. 

You’re close with the others. You hug, you touch, you train together. None of you will go near me. And Stiles saw that. He, apparently more than any of you, knows that werewolves need that to feel like pack” Peter told him. The ‘I need that’ went unsaid, but even someone as dumb as Scott could probably inference it. Probably. 

“Look, Peter. I know you haven’t done anything in a while, but I don’t want you to drag Stiles into whatever you might want to do eventually. I don’t want Stiles to get hurt by you or because of you. I want you to stay away from him” Scott said and Peter froze. 

“Is that an order, alpha?” He asked, putting as much bitterness and sarcasm into the word. So much for the true alpha, he thought. 

“Yes, it is. Stay away from him” Scott told him. Ordered him. With those few words, Peter lost what little connection he had to the pack. To Stiles. 

He didn’t move, didn’t even react when Scott walked around him. Not when he heard the door open and close behind him, as Scott left him alone in the office. It felt like much more of a symbolic gesture than he knew Scott was capable of. 

The next two weeks were absolute hell for Peter. Every time Stiles tried to scent mark him, to lean up against him, or even be close, Peter pulled away from him. Stiles, despite looking hurt and confused, continued to try. It only made Peter love him even more. And that hurt. He was in love with Stiles, but his alpha had ordered him to stay away. To not even get close to Stiles as pack because Peter wasn’t good for him. 

So, to save himself from any further agony, Peter just stopped going to pack events. He only showed up for emergencies, which there were somehow more of in the two weeks since the vampire incident. Even then, once the research was done and a plan made, Peter left. It hurt too much to stay, but every day he could feel himself losing his place in the pack, and with it, his control. 

He needed to do something about it. But he couldn’t go near the one person that might be able to help him. So he called the only other person he knew that didn’t hate him. 

“Uncle Peter?” Cora asked. Peter nodded. It took a few seconds for him to remember that she couldn’t see the gesture. 

“I.... could I join your pack?” He cringed as he asked. He hadn’t meant to ask that. God he must sound desperate. 

“Do I need to come up there and kick Stiles’ ass for breaking your heart?” She asked somewhat jokingly, but he knew she was serious. Peter sighed. 

“I haven’t talked to Stiles in two weeks, dear. Scott ordered me to stay away from him. I don’t know what to do anymore” Peter told her. 

“I will be on the next flight in to help you murder that asshole. If not, my alpha said that any Hale is welcome in his pack. It makes him look more badass” Peter heard her laughing at her alpha’s comment, and wanted to laugh too. 

Cora’s pack was the oldest, most established pack in South America, going much further back than the Hales by centuries. But their pack lived in a relatively safe area, and hadn’t gotten near the almost legendary status the Hales had from all their battles. 

“Peter? Hello? Earth to uncle Peter?” He heard her saying. Peter hadn’t realized he had zoned out. 

“I’m here” he said. He heard her sigh in relief. 

“Okay, I was just asking, have you tried talking to Stiles about this? Maybe he can help, or figure something out” she said. And he knew Cora was right, but.....

“I’m not good for him, Cora. He doesn’t need to deal with a crazy, evil werewolf that tried to kill everyone he cared about” he mumbled. 

Peter almost dropped the phone when he heard her yelling or some creative new names for Scott. 

“You only killed like, six people, and they were all involved with the fire. And besides, the uncle Peter I know and love wouldn’t care what Scott McCall thought, true alpha or not” she told him. And this was why he loved his niece. Peter hung up with a promise of calling her after he went to see Stiles. 

Peter wasn’t sure what to expect when he climbed through Stiles’ window at two in the morning, but it certainly wasn’t an apology from Stiles. For trying to scent mark him when he’d found a new pack, no less. 

Peter felt bad for interrupting, but he couldn’t stop the humourless laugh that erupted. 

“A new pack? I’ve no idea how you came up with that, darling” Peter told him. And so Stiles explained to him that Peter had been avoiding the pack, but more importantly, avoiding Stiles treating him like pack. So Peter told him the truth. Stiles couldn’t help him if he didn’t know, Peter told himself. 

“Stiles, I want nothing more than for you to scent mark me. It was not just comforting, but one of the few things keeping me in the pack” he said. Peter took a deep breath before adding, “But I am no longer allowed to be close you”. 

The confusion was clear on Stiles’ face. 

“Not allowed? What, did Scott order you not to?” Stiles asked. It was a joke. But Peter didn’t say a word. He just looked down, almost embarrassed that he’d thought coming to Stiles with his problems about Scott would be a good idea. Scott was Stiles’ best friend, what did Peter expect?

“That idiot doesn’t deserve you” he heard Stiles mumble. Peter’s eyes snapped back up to Stiles, almost not believing it when he picked up his cellphone and called Scott. 

He wanted to leave, to give them privacy for the conversation, argument really, that was about to happen. But this was the closest he had been to Stiles in weeks, and he couldn’t just leave now. 

“And you know what else, Scott? I’ve been doing some research on sparks, since Deaton won’t help me. Apparently, just like witches, we had need some kind of group. A coven, a pack, whatever. 

But since sparks are so rare, we’re all alphas! So Scott, you’re not the only alpha in Beacon Hills. You weren’t even the only alpha in your own pack! Well, now you are! Consider me officially out of the pack” he heard Stiles say, before hanging up and throwing his phone back onto his side table. 

Peter was, shocked to say the least. Stiles had just left the pack. Because of him. And Stiles was an alpha? 

“You’re..... an alpha?” Peter asked, needing to be sure before he did something stupid. 

“Yours, if you want” Stiles offered him. Stiles reached out for Peter’s hand, and Peter didn’t pull away. 

“Please?” Peter asked, not caring how desperate he sounded. Because he was desperate. For a better pack, for physical contact, for Stiles. 

Stiles surged forward and wrapped Peter up in a hug. 

“Tell me what I need to do” Stiles whispered. He was so close Peter could feel Stiles’ breath ghosting over his ear as he spoke. Peter shivered and wrapped his arms around Stiles to return the hug. 

“You’re an alpha, but you’re not a werewolf. For it to be official, you’re going to have to bite me. Hard enough to draw blood” Peter explained. 

He startled a bit when Stiles began to pull away from the hug, but he should have expected it. Even for Stiles, the thought of having to bite someone like that was probably a bit strange. 

Peter gasps in shock when he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his neck, but he didn’t pull away. His eyes shone bright blue and he could feel his claws and fangs coming out as his pack bond with Stiles solidified. 

“You bit me” Peter said, when Stiles eventually pulled away. He was still too surprised to say anything else. 

“Well yeah. You said I had to” Stiles answered with a roll of his eyes, though Peter could feel that it was more affectionate than annoyance on Stiles’ part. 

“You bit my neck” he added, not that he was upset by it. Peter was actually thrilled about that particular detail. The bite would heal, but not fade, and so anyone that saw him would know he was Stiles’. Stiles’ beta, just Stiles’ beta, he reminded himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Cora Hale and am so happy I got to include her in this! Any further updates will be separate fics, but will be in a series! As much as I hate doing tags and all that, it seems like this is a good place to end this one :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
